Gemstones
'Gemstones '''are a genus of sentient anthropomorphic gems, with a total of thirteen known species. They are native to Gemstonia, and usually do not possess any supernatural powers. However, the gemstones in the Locked Room gang are the only gemstones in Gemstonia with supernatural powers, due to the fact that they have been chosen by the Prophecy of the Legendary Rainbow Gem to fight for the justice of Gemstonia. About Gemstonia Gemstonia is a huge alternate dimension, which can only be accessed through a portal or the Portal Dimension. It used to be divided into thirteen kingdoms, until Storm Cloud's first attack on Gemstonia reduced the number of remaining kingdoms to seven. The Jade, Gold, Aquamarine, Crystal, Lapis Lazuli and the Quartz Kingdoms were brought down and could no longer be restored after the attack due to the massive destruction and the high casualties in the aforementioned kingdoms. Types of Gemstones * '''Rubies: '''Rubies have cubical shapes and come in red colours. They are abundant in the Ruby Kingdom. In Gemstonia, rubies are classified as the rowdiest of the species due to the destructive nature of the Ruby Kingdom and are as such, often distrusted and discriminated as "too noisy". Rubies have quite huge lifespans ranging from about 2300 to 2700 years. A notable ruby is Red Ruby. * '''Garnets: '''Garnets have hexagonal shapes and come in orange colours. They are abundant in the Garnet Kingdom. In Gemstonia, garnets are considered high-class gemstones and are treated with much respect, being regarded as the smartest of the gemstones capable of bringing Gemstonia to its technological glory. Garnets do not have lifespans as high as rubies and sapphires, ranging from about 1900 to 2200 years. A notable garnet is Gary Garnet. * '''Topazes: '''Topazes have rhombus shapes and come in yellow colours. They are abundant in the Topaz Kingdom. In Gemstonia, topazes are high-class gemstones and very well-liked by the other gemstones, as they are the main contributors to Gemstonia's prosperity and happiness. Topazes have decent lifespans of about 2400 years. A notable topaz is Toby Topaz. * '''Emeralds: '''Emeralds have octagonal shapes and come in green colours. They are abundant in the Emerald Kingdom. In Gemstonia, emeralds are the most peaceful gemstones due to their nature of loving the nature of Gemstonia. Although their kingdom uses the least man-made technology, the emeralds prefer the current beauty of their kingdom to giving it a new look. Emeralds have average lifespans ranging from about 2200 to 2400 years. A notable emerald is Emma Emerald. * '''Sapphires: '''Sapphires have spherical shapes and come in navy blue colours. They are abundant in the Sapphire Kingdom, which is the only kingdom known to be underwater. In Gemstonia, sapphires are the least abundant species in Gemstonia as their kingdom is mostly underwater. When they do get out of the waters, they are mostly seen on ships bounty-hunting, harpooning, fishing or raiding other pirate crews, implying that they do not spend their time often in Gemstonia. Sapphires have similar lifespans to rubies, ranging from about 2300 to 2700 years. A notable sapphire is Sean Sapphire. * '''Amethysts: '''Amethysts have triangular shapes and come in purple or violet colours. They are abundant in the Amethyst Kingdom. In Gemstonia, amethysts are the most feared gemstones due to their nature of doing witchcraft and wizardry. In fact, their kingdom is said to be haunted, and that any non-amethyst gemstone will find himself or herself cursed once they enter the Amethyst Kingdom. Amethysts have quite short lifespans of about 2000 years. A notable amethyst is Amelia Amethyst. * '''Jades: '''Jades have oval shapes and come in jade green colours. They used to be abundant in the Jade Kingdom, until it was devastated by Storm Cloud. The remaining jades who survived the attack now live in Jadeville, a new town they established out of a distant island rich in jade resources. In Gemstonia, jades used to be the biggest contributors to Gemstonia's prosperity and happiness, even bigger than topazes. Jades have even shorter lifespans than garnets and amethysts, ranging from about 1500 to 1900 years. A notable jade is Jade Jade. * '''Golds: '''Golds have cuboid shapes and come in gold colours. They used to be abundant in the Gold Kingdom, until it was devastated by Storm Cloud. The remaining golds who survived the attack now live in Goldstown, a new town they established out of a distant island rich in gold resources. In Gemstonia, golds used to be the wealthiest and high-class gemstones, even before garnets. Golds have the shortest lifespans of about 1500 years. A notable gold is Gordon Gold. * '''Aquamarines: '''Aquamarines have spherical shapes and come in aquamarine colours. They used to be abundant in the Aquamarine Kingdom, until it was devastated by Storm Cloud. All the aquamarines but a few have perished from the attack, and those few survivors now live in the Sapphire Seas. In Gemstonia, aquamarines used to live on the shores of Gemstonia, right next to the Sapphire Kingdom. Aquamarines have slightly similar lifespans to emeralds, ranging from about 2100 to 2400 years. A notable aquamarine is Axel Aquamarine. * '''Crystals: '''Crystals have cylindrical shapes with triangular edges and come in pink colours. They used to be abundant in the Crystal Kingdom, until it was devastated by Storm Cloud. The remaining crystals who survived the attack now live in Crystopia, a new dimension they have discovered with their technology where no life used to be there until Crystopia's main city was established. In Gemstonia, crystals used to be "Gemstonia's hope in advanced technological security" until the garnets took over. Crystals have short lifespans ranging from about 1900 to 2000 years. A notable crystal is Cruz Crystal. * '''Lapis Lazulis: '''Lapis lazulis have bean shapes and come in dark blue colours. They used to be abundant in the Lapis Lazuli Kingdom, until it was devastated by Storm Cloud. All but one lapis lazuli, Lawrence Lazuli, have perished from Storm Cloud's attack, who used to live in Eitbit as an intern and now lives in Bluetown, a distant city which is supposedly inactive. In Gemstonia, Lapis Lazulis were considered to be the laziest of the gemstones, and as such their kingdom is one of the least active and one of the messiest, due to every Lapis Lazuli being too lazy to clean up. Lapis Lazulis have the shortest lifespans of about 1400 years. * '''Quartzes: '''Quartzes have kite shapes and come in indigo colours. They used to be abundant in the Quartz Kingdom, until it was devastated by Storm Cloud. The remaining quartzes who survived the attack now live in Quartzerland, a vast area built below the ruins of Quartz Kingdom. In Gemstonia, quartzes are the unhappiest of the gemstones, as their queen has made them follow all of her rules just to have what she wants. As such, their species has the highest number of refugees in other kingdoms. Quartzes have similar lifespans to amethysts of about 2000 years. A notable quartz is Queenie Quartz. * '''Diamonds: '''Diamonds have diamond shapes and come in transparent colours. They are abundant in the Diamond Kingdom, and currently the most abundant species in Gemstonia. In Gemstonia, diamonds are the most high-class gemstones among the thirteen different species, and are treated with the most respect. The Diamond Kingdom is also the capital kingdom of Gemstonia. Diamonds have the longest lifespans ranging from about 2500 to 3000 years. Notable diamonds include Diana Diamond and her royal parents. Legendary Rainbow Gem LegendaryRainbowGem.jpg The Legendary Rainbow Gem is the only gemstone in Gemstonia with an unknown species, though it might be suggested that he is a diamond, given his body structure. * '''Real Name: '''Unknown * '''Gender: '''Male * '''Aliases: '''Legendary Rainbow Gem * '''Species: '''Unknown * '''Headcanon VA: '''Jeffrey Tambor * '''Quote: '"Rainbows are magic, my friend!" Trivia * Even though the Legendary Rainbow Gem has the color indigo, none of the gemstones have indigo color. Category:Species Category:Gemstones Category:Any Gender